


he can see you

by dinosaurism



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inspired by The Magnus Archives (Podcast), Mild Gore, Original Universe, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaurism/pseuds/dinosaurism
Summary: he can see the world now, can’t you?





	he can see you

**Author's Note:**

> long time no see huh! im sorry ive been on break for much longer than intended, ive had rlly bad motivation with writing and ive also had some health problems in the past few months that im still dealing with. but anyways i’ll try to post more frequently than i have been, for now take this original horror short (very much inspired by tma aka the magnus archives) that i wrote back in october :) 
> 
> TW: self harm, gore, body horror, vomiting, trypophobia

It started with the small bumps across my skin. I didn’t think of them as much, probably just mosquito bites I hadn’t noticed until then. It was late July when they appeared after all, so I think I was quite justified in guessing they were bites from the nasty bloodsucking bug. They were located in quite strange places along my body, though. One on each of my palms, triceps, collarbones, and ankles. Two were located on my outer back and if an invisible line went through the dots, it would pierce right through the two on my stomach.

Another was located right in the middle of my neck, but that wasn’t the weirdest one. The biggest lump, which was barely the size of a quarter, was on the back of my head, smack dab in the middle of my skull. I thought it was very peculiar they were all in such specific spots, but just brushed it off. I started to pay more thought to the assumed bites after they started to swell and ache a few weeks later, along with the continuous itching that had been going on for the whole month. It felt like small needles constantly poking and stabbing into the bumps, and it hurt even worse when I tried to touch then. I couldn’t even reach the ones on my back. 

But the one on the back of my head hurt the most. It pulsed whenever I moved my head and gave me the worst migraines I’d ever experienced in my life. This was when I decided to, finally, drive down to the local hospital. Boy, big mistake that was. The doctors had absolutely no clue what the bumps were. They did blood tests, injected me with more antibodies than I can count, even considered putting me through a debridement surgery to see if they could remove any possible infected tissue. I declined, but even if I had said yes, I doubted the surgery would actually help me. 

Meanwhile, the bumps were getting worse. They were increasing in size and swelling even more. I was confused, worried, and most of all tired. I didn’t know what was happening to me, and I desperately just wanted this all to stop. I’m not the most social person so it wasn’t like I could vent to my friends about this strange medical phenomenon. My parents had died a while ago from a car crash, and I had no siblings. I worked at a construction site pretty close to my apartment at the time and most of my coworkers didn’t care to socialize. I felt utterly alone, stuck with these awful bumps. 

There was one night the pain was so bad, I even considered trying to slice off the bump on my right tricep, just to see what would happen. At best, I thought, it would fall off with ease after I just cut it off, I’d wrap it with a bandage, and do the same to the others. At worst, I would die. It’s ridiculous to say out loud, but honestly I really had no clue what was going to happen. At least death would be better than living with these God awful lumps the rest of my life. 

I had taken a long, heavy drag of a cigarette before getting out a kitchen knife and sitting on the floor of my living room, multiple towels spread out in front of me where I rested my right arm on. Surprisingly, there wasn’t much going through my head. I was completely numb. I just wanted the pain to stop. And if cutting off all of my limbs would stop that pain, I’d be fine with it. I had tightened my grip around the knife’s base, took a deep breath, pressed the tip of the blade against the bump, and screamed in complete agony. I dropped the knife quickly, tears rushing to my eyes. All of the lumps had felt like they had been set on fire. 

They burned and swelled and ached and I felt a burst of white hot pain explode throughout my whole body. I was almost about to pass out when the pain suddenly stopped, and so did my vision. I didn’t fall unconscious, I could still hear and taste and smell. I just couldn’t see. And then, suddenly, I could see everything. I saw from the front of me, the back of me, the sides of me. I don’t know how to describe it other than if you could see at every angle all of the time. It was almost like each angel of my vision was put into a slightly blurred collage, and yet my eyesight was clearer than ever before. I was so confused I almost questioned if I was dreaming or not. But when I shakily stood up and let my trembling legs carry me to my bedroom where I stood in front of my full-bodied mirror, I knew this wasn’t a nightmare. 

There I saw the eyes. Where each lump was once located, instead was a slightly larger than average eye. Just an eye. As I gasped at the sight and spun around, I could see from the lump on the back of my head that there it was, a big eye with a dark blue rim around the pupil. Each eye was a different color than my regular eyes, which were just a muddy brown color. I didn’t know where to be amazed or horrified. Either way, I quickly rushed to the bathroom and emptied my stomach into the toilet. 

I was very much in a daze after that night. When I eventually climbed into my bed around three in the morning, it was so strange to finally close my eye. All of the eyes. It felt normal, like when you blink or shut your eyelids closed. And when I opened them that morning after a restless sleep plagued with nightmares full of eyeballs, I could still see from every eye, even when my back half was pressed against the mattress, which somehow I saw right through and stared down at the floor underneath. 

I didn’t leave my house, sent an email to my supervisor that I was quitting my job for ‘medical reasons.’ I now work online where I don’t have to see anyone and no one has to see me. I order my food and furniture online, and really never leave my house unless I absolutely have to. In that case, I’ll pull on a hoodie and jeans and boots, no matter how hot it is outside. I put bandaids over the eyes on my chin and neck, even though they hurt like hell to rip off when I get home. I’ve let my hair grow long enough to where it now reaches my lower shoulders and make sure to pull up my hood when I’m out in public. And yet, I can still see through the eyes no matter how many layers of clothing I pile on top of myself. 

It’s undoubtedly hard living like this. Living in fear that someone will see the eyes and run away and call the police where I’ll be subjected to all types of tests and be named a scientific abnormality. I don’t want any kind of that publicity or attention or whatever. I just want to be a normal person again. It’s been around a year since the bumps sprouted on my skin. I refuse to go to any doctors, no matter how sick I feel sometimes. It’s funny, now I have sort of accepted this strange ‘gift’ I have, if you could even call it that. I guess you could say I took the eyes on the back of my head metaphor too seriously.


End file.
